


Slambang Trailer

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming, Oneshot, Porn, Quickie, Rough Sex, Smut, Trailer Sex, break - Freeform, chocking, gagging, pounding, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of shooting under the hot Georgia sun, you and Norman take time for a quickie in the trailer. However, the quickie wasn't as quick as either of you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slambang Trailer

I washed the remaining dishes from our quick brunch in the small sink of my trailer. As I was drying the few dishes and putting them away, Norman embraced me from behind.

“Hmm you smell so good sweetheart.” He said in his husky tone.

I chuckled.

Norman nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck, breathing in my vanilla scent. He kissed my tender flesh lovingly while giving me a few puppy licks, I would have giggled again but at this point I was already too aroused to make a sound. I shivered in his arms. He bit down the pulsing vein in my neck, hard, causing me to both whimper and moan. I pushed my ass against his crotch and I could tell he was getting aroused as well.

Norman growled and rubbed his growing erection against my ass. I heard him whisper something along the lines of _‘dirty girl’_ but I wasn’t sure what exactly was that he spoke. Besides, I was far too horny to care. I moaned like a bitch in heat again causing Norman only to push his clothed erection harder against my behind.

He roughly turned me around and claimed my mouth with his. His tongue invaded my mouth with eager, not even bothering to wait for my reaction or permission. Norman stole my kisses like his life depended on it, our bodies furiously grinding at this point.

“It’s been so long Normy.” I whimpered.

“Mhmm.” He groaned in agreement, before roughly kissing me again. Our tongues battled for dominance but he won, as usual. “Ain’t gonna wait till we get home. I’m gonna take you right here in this trailer.” He huffed.

My panties flooded. 

“Fast and hard.” He whispered, making my vagina clamp down hard. I must have whimpered or made some sound because he smirked at me. Norman showed me his teeth, that devilish grin I’ve come to know and love. “I know you’re getting wet already baby girl, that is… if you ain’t already.” He said.

I flushed. “Please…”

“Ugh you know I love it when you beg.” He growled.

Norman kissed me again briefly, before ripping my top off. He unbuttoned my pants and shoved his hand inside.

“Fuckin’ soaked.” He almost roared.  Norman rubbed his index and middle fingers up and down my slit, collecting my juices. “Just like I knew you’d be.” He whispered tenderly, his pupils were dilated to its maximum, showing his arousal.

It was so intense. He just looked at me, our eyes locked, while his fingers continued to work at my heat. He rubbed my pulsing center up and down then in circles, bringing me to a brink of an orgasm. I shut my eyes and bit my lip to keep myself from moaning, not wanting the rest of our fellow cast members in the other trailers to hear us. He pushed me back against the cupboards and forced his leg in between mine. Norman used his knee as leverage against one of the cabinets as he continued to rub my soaped center.

“You gonna cum for me sweetheart? You close?” He asked.

I moaned. I couldn’t help myself Norman knew exactly what he what he was doing to me.

“Shhh. Gotta be quiet babe.” I saw him smirk and I shivered. That fucking smirk.

His digits entered my pussy and I had to do everything in my power to stop myself from screaming. My orgasm hit full force. I felt my juices squirt like a stream, dripping down Norman’s hand as I gave out little meows of pleasure.

“Dirty fuckin’ girl.” He groaned.

“Yess…” I hissed.

“Still cuming?”

“Oh yessss.” I moaned again.

He continued pumping his fingers inside of me impossibly fast, making sure I rode out my climax to its fullest. It took moments before Norman finally slowed his pace down to almost nothing and my orgasm came to an end. It’s been a while since I came this long and I know Norman was enjoying this as much as I was.

“Love it when ya cum.” He rasped before finally removing his digits from within me. He brought his hand up and sucked his fingers clean. “Love the sweet taste of your pussy.” He hummed.

I whimpered again, my legs turning into jelly and I found it difficult to hold myself up. Norman noticed this because he quickly embraced my waist to keep me from falling. I sighed. My upper body gave in and Norman supported my weight.

“Such a good girl.” He commented while patting my ass.

I chuckled.

“Gonna fuck you now sweetheart.” He whispered in my ear.

“Please do.”

Norman growled and took a step back, leaving me no choice but to balance myself again. He made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and taking his dick out.

“On the couch.” He commended.

“So I get to be naked but not you?” I sneered.

He just gave me that same knowing look, the one he always did when he meant business. Sometimes I swear his baby blue eyes pierced right through my soul. I knew better than to argue so I obliged.

I sat on the couch and watched as Norman stood before me, taking his belt off in a calm haste. His beautiful blue orbs starring me down, like a predator feasting on its prey.

“Lay back. Back against the seat and legs up here.” He pat his shoulders to demonstrate.

“Yes daddy.” I snickered.

“Don’t get smart with me now.” He drawled. “You want daddy to fuck you don’t ya?”

I nodded shamelessly.

“Then shut the fuck up!” He grabbed my legs roughly and placed my thighs on his chest, the back of my knees rested on his shoulders.

I yelped in anticipation as he lined himself up with my entrance. Without warning, his large manhood was shoved inside of me. I bit my tongue not to scream as he filled me up. I tasted metal and I knew I drew blood, but I could care less. He gave his cock another shove and I swear I felt it pulsate inside of me. It felt so fucking good.

“Gonna keep quiet?” He grunted.

I hummed nodding my head yes.

Norman continued to thrust his hips to mine, his cock making a painfully slow journey to my back wall. Slow but hard. I shut my eyelids tightly and saw stars. My second orgasm was coming. He slowed his pace and force down cause me to whine.

“Shhh gonna make you feel you good sweetheart I promise.” I could orgasm just from hearing him talk.

I groaned quietly and threw my head back. He slowly began pushing himself inside my core again, but what he did next had me moaning out loud. He pressed his hand on my mouth to shut me up. Norman drew circles with his hips, his dick touching all my pleasure spots. The angle we were in also made it easier for him to reach deeper within me. I was in cloud fucking eleven. At that moment I wasn’t a bit concerned if someone could hear us. Actually the thought of someone hearing us turned me on even more.

Norman killed me with agony as he continued to move his shaft in circles inside my aching pussy. I whimpered and pleaded for him to fuck me harder but he didn’t budge. Norman grinned as he slowly fucked me in circles. So much for a quickie. As if he read my mind, Norman suddenly shoved his cock all the way in, making my walls throb.

He bent over to be at eyelevel with me. “This is gonna hurt sweetheart.” He whispered and smiled triumphantly. 

Before I had time to process what he meant by that, Norman began thrusting hard and fast. So hard in fact that I actually thought he might rupture my uterus. His length was huge and thick, making it all the more painful with his forceful thrusts. I loved every second of it.

“You like it rough don’t ya you dirty girl?” He grunted in between shoves. “Yeah… you like when it hurts.” He gasped. “Tell me you like it!”

“I…” Nothing.

“Say it.”

“Norm…”

“Tell me how you fucking like it you filthy whore!” He grabbed my throat hard, blocking my airway.

“Yess…” I coughed. “It hurts so good.” I wheezed.

Norman growled and pushed his length harder inside of me, pounding me into oblivion. He eased the choke hold he had on my throat but still held my jugular firmly in his grasp. My cunt was convulsing again and I couldn’t stop myself from cuming even if I wanted to. My juices flooded around his dick, my walls squeezed him like a vine. Norman moaned and slowed down his pace but not the power of his thrusts. He drove his cock inside of me slow but hard, pumping all of my nectar out. He groaned and I whimpered as we felt my juices squishing around his shaft.

“So fucking wet…” He puffed.

“Oohh god! Norm… I’m still… I’m still coming.” I screeched.

Norman grunted like a wild animal while he continued to violently propel his erection inside my aching heat. The sound of his ball-sack smacking against the crease of my ass echoed through the small trailer along with our heavy breathing. He slowed his thrusts down again and drew circles with his hips once more. I yelped in pleasure as his cock filled me up and rubbed against all the right places. I tightened my muscles around enormous manhood and he stopped breathing.

“Gonna make me cum…” He gasped. “Dirty fuckin’ girl. That’s right squeeze daddy’s cock.”

“NORMAN!” I screamed as I came again.  

Norman growled and rammed his delicious length as far as he could. He filled me with his hot seed. I slapped his butt cheeks making him groan. Our bodies shook with the force of our climax; I wrapped my limbs around him tight as we slowed our movements to a stop. Norman whined as the last drop of cum left the slit of his cock, still inside me.  He dropped his head in the crook of my neck and used his arms to support most of his weight as he collapsed his body on top of mine.

We stayed like for several moments, enjoying the calm of our ecstasy. Our bodies were slick with sweat and sticking to each other.

“God I needed that.” He breathed in my ear.

I ran my hands up and down his back and sighed in agreement.

“I love fucking you babe.”

“Me too.” I chuckled.

 


End file.
